Blue Pearl
Blue Pearl is a Homeworld Gem who belongs to Blue Diamond. She first appeared in a flashback in "The Answer" and made her official debut in "Steven's Dream". Appearance Her height and physical frame is identical to that of the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl; she is altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, similar to how her owner Blue Diamond covers her face with her hood. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, similar to Yellow Pearl's, a knee-length, frost blue, sheer skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy and quiet Gem, performing her duties without speaking. The only instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Blue Pearl is also seen to be easily frightened, as shown when Greg pops out of the bushes before her; she gasps and has a fearful expression on her face. Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem taking on requests by Blue Diamond. History "The Answer" Blue Pearl stands on Blue Diamond's Palanquin, and silently watches Sapphire speak with Blue Diamond. "Steven's Dream" Blue Pearl bows with Blue Diamond at Pink Diamond's Palanquin. She hears Steven Quartz Universe and Greg Universe moving in the bushes behind them, so she checks out the area, informing her Diamond that she believes they're not alone. Blue Pearl jumps a little when Greg appears before her suddenly, and she tells her Diamond that she has found a native. After being asked to, Blue Pearl escorts Greg to Blue Diamond. She follows her Diamond onto her ship as they head into space with Greg. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl return to Pink Diamond's Zoo where the former continues to mourn for the late Pink Diamond. The two are promptly joined by Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. After failing to persuade Blue Diamond to shatter the remaining Rose Quartz Gems and cease her grieving, Yellow Diamond commands her Pearl to sing for Blue Diamond to comfort her. Yellow and Blue Pearl begin to sing a song in which they act as backing vocalists for Yellow Diamond, who persists in trying to convince her fellow Diamond to move on from their loss. "The Trial" Blue Pearl acts as the court illustrator at "Rose Quartz's" trial, crafting illustrations of the proceedings and reconstructions of Pink Diamond's shattering as told by Steven. During the proceedings, she is briefly affected by Blue Diamond's pathokinesis wave, and later is shocked by the defending Zircon's allegations, particularly in the question regarding Pink Diamond's Pearl. Abilities Blue Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities. Relationships Blue Diamond For millennia, Blue Pearl has been traveling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her (though not as enthusiastically as Yellow Pearl), and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. In "The Trial", she arrived in the tribunal announcing her as "lustrous", serving as a signal of her respect for her Diamond. Yellow Pearl The bulk of their relationship has not been explored. In "That Will Be All", when Yellow Pearl stands next to her, she smirked at Blue Pearl with pride, whom grimaced in return. Afterwards, when ordered by Yellow Diamond, they sang together but only after Yellow Pearl implored her to join in. In "The Trial", Yellow Pearl gave her a worried look after Zircon mentioned Pink Diamond's Pearl. Pearl As with Yellow Pearl, their relationship is unknown, but they are seen standing together in a flashback in "Now We're Only Falling Apart". Also in 'The Trial", when the defending Zircon mentioned Pearl, both Blue and Yellow Pearl appear shocked. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is one of three birthstones for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is accepted to come from Old French's "perle", though its true etymology is uncertain. The unattested Medieval Latin's "pernula" (which comes from Latin's "perna", meaning "A haunch or ham together with the leg") is one suggestion, but their "perla" (from Latin "perula", meaning "little bag") is also available. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone